


Give Yourself to the Night

by kylo-renne (star_wars_drabbles)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drama & Romance, Emperor!Kylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Possessive Kylo Ren, monster!kylo, smut in chapter 2!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_drabbles/pseuds/kylo-renne
Summary: Kylo Ren, the demonic king and now Emperor was on the brink of war with your people. You had one last trick of your sleeve for a man who held you highly, and that was yourself. Kylo Ren would never say no to the offer of his dreams





	1. Chapter 1

Your vibrant sapphire cape fluttered behind you as you darted through the forest, snow falling as you made your way into enemy territory. But this time, you were going to get caught on purpose, by a particular group of people. 

Snow crunched beneath your boots, your dress fluttering in the wind as you pulled your hood further over your head. “I’m sorry,” You whispered, looking back at your kingdom. They would call you a traitor, even if you were saving their lives. But there was no other way, and this was your last resort to help your people. 

Your parents, they were stubborn. Too foolish to see how powerful the Northern King, now calling himself Emperor had grown. But you knew, you had seen him close up, even if it was forbidden. And you knew, Kylo Ren was not a man to take lightly. 

No, this wasn’t the first time you had snuck past the borders into his kingdom. You attended his yearly masquerade in secret, and though it was risky you never turned down the dances that he offered you. Still, Kylo was oblivious to your true identity, he had to be - or else he would’ve trapped you in his dungeons long ago. Or maybe, maybe he just had taken a liking to you but that had to be impossible. 

Suddenly, you felt a sharp blade pressing against yourself, another figure clad in black standing before you. It was relieving, just who you were hoping to run into. “I am Y/N, Princess of Arrakis, and I am here to speak with your Emperor,” You stated, calmly and without fear though your shaking hands betrayed you. It was important that you referred to him by his preferred title, he wouldn’t even consider you if you didn’t show respect. 

“Is she insane?” You heard one of the knights whisper. 

You heard the knight behind you shrug, “Check her for weapons, I’m sure the Emperor would be interested in this one,” You heard a mechanical voice speak behind you. 

“Off,” The knight in front of you gestured to your coat. You only nodded, complying. One wrong move and this could be over, bringing any weapons was too risky knowing that they would inevitably check you. For now, you’d have to endure the cold walk to the palace. 

You blinked snow off of your eyelashes, watching as your breath fogged up in the air. Both knights were on either side of you, each with one arm secured around yours to prevent you from changing your mind. “Second thoughts?” One of the knights, who you learned was named Tsun, asked you. 

“It’s beautiful,” You hummed. Even though it was undoubtedly a fortress, it sure was an extravagant one. Ren’s insignia was littered all over the castle, black contrasted by a rich red, the harsh shape matching his personality. 

The knights looked at each other at your comment, not expecting you to comment such a thing. And though you would always favor your home, you couldn’t deny the beauty that lay in front of you. It seemed to get further away as you walked along an off beaten path, no doubt to avoid being spotted. 

The journey seemed long until you were met with the Emperor’s door to his study, as large as you would’ve imagined it to be, carved in black marble. Tsun went inside, leaving you standing with the faceless Rook. The door opened again, and this time it was for you. “Come in,” You heard a familiar rich voice rumble. 

You entered, greeted by the sight of the Emperor with his feet up on his desk, lazily looking at his inky claws trying to appear disinterested. But that didn’t stop him from noticing that you were shaking, your dress not nearly enough to keep you warm. Cursing his bleeding heart, he snapped his fingers at Tsun, “Fetch her something warm, she’s freezing,” He commanded. 

Tsun grumbled, displeased to be treated like a servant. You were an enemy, and should not be treated as a guest. However, he didn’t dare question his master’s tactics. He came back quickly with a thick coat, the Emperor’s insignia on the back, Kylo raised his brows seeing that Tsun grabbed one of his coats. He hid his smile with his hand as his coat dwarfed your form. 

You debated whether or not to bow, but decided against it. You refused to lower yourself before him, to appear weak. You were almost of equal standing after all, even if he may not see it that way. 

“Well, what are you waiting for little princess? Speak,” Ren barked at you, impatient. You could see two distinct fangs poking from his lips, accompanied by inky horns on either side of his head. It was a familiar sight, Kylo had always been this way ever since Snoke took him under his wing and it was another reason why your parents detested him.

“As you are aware, our kingdoms are in a war with one another, and though my parents may not see it I know your forces will easily decimate ours-” You begin.

“Losing hope so easily? Now that doesn’t seem like you,” Kylo tsked. “Rook, Tsun, leave us, I can handle this one.” The knights besides you nodded, leaving you and Ren alone. He got up from his chair, beginning to circle you. 

“You know I’m right, Kylo,” You say softly. Kylo stopped in his tracks, the right corner of his mouth curving upwards slightly before he pressed it into a hard line. 

“Go on then,” He continued his circling, sizing you up like a predator. Occasionally he would brush his knuckles along your dress or hair, and though he tried to hide it you certainly noticed the sniffing. Kylo could never fully hide his beastly tendencies. 

“I wanted to offer something, something you’ve offered me in the past. But I think that this is the only time it’s applicable. “ You heard Kylo take in a sharp breath, showing his anticipation for your next words and his no doubt eagerness. “I want to offer...myself, on the promise that you’ll stop this ridiculous war and make peace.” 

“Princess, I’m hurt that you’re doing this. I’ve offered you everything before, and you refused it. What makes you think that I should take you up on it now?” Kylo stopped in front of you, claws catching hold of your chin.

“Because, you were asking me to betray my people and everything that I know to be a bed warmer. But now, I would betray my people if it meant saving them.” You looked at him square in the eyes. 

Kylo snarled as he dropped your chin, mouth set in a deep frown. “I did not ask you to warm my bed! I offered to make you my queen. And yes, that would mean betrayal, but I asked for love,” Kylo growled, angry as he passionately defended his proposition. “Of course, even that isn’t enough for such a spoiled princess,” Kylo bit back. 

“As if you know what love is!” You pointed at him, Kylo grabbing your wrist in his hold. 

“You’re such a fucking brat,” He hissed, claws digging into your wrist unintentionally. “It’s too late, the war has already begin,” He let go of your wrist, frowning when he saw the drops of blood. He cursed himself again, for being too rough on you. 

When he turned back to look at you, his heart sunk. Your eyes were watering, chest heaving, he could see that you were truly desperate and not in the way that he wanted you to be for him. “If you apologized to them, if I was by your side I could convince them-we could-” Kylo’s finger silenced your lips. 

“You know I have no reason to offer an apology,” He interrupted you. 

“Yes, but please-I’m just asking you, please do this for me and I’ll be yours,” You blinked back tears, Kylo wiping them away as they spilled down your cheeks. 

This was not how he wanted this to go, he wanted you to be moaning and crying his name as you declared yourself as his, not spilling precious tears from your pretty eyes. But as much as he tried, he could not say no to you, his greatest weakness. And he knew that you were using him, yet it didn’t even matter. To him, your offer was everything. 

“Alright princess, we have a deal.” 

You held out your hand for him to shake it, sealing the deal. But instead, Kylo grabbed your cheek and kissed you softly on the lips, enjoying the heat that spread across your face. “Mine, just as you should be,” Kylo purred. 

You looked up at him, no longer arguing with him and resigned to your fate. Deep down, you wished that this could happen some other way. A part of your felt dirty, for giving yourself to him like this. But for your people, you’d do anything and you weren’t going to risk their safety by fighting with your former lover. 

Kylo kissed you again, a hand petting your damp hair. He placed one kiss on either cheek, the tip of your nose, and his favorite spot along your neck. He pulled back to look at you, longing in his eyes. “Don’t be sad pet,” He cooed, thumbing over your lip. “I missed you,” He added, nuzzling your cheek. 

Kylo sighed at your lack of response. You would warm up to him again eventually, still he hated to see you sad like this. He knew Hux wasn’t going to be happy when he heard of this, giving in all for a woman. But to Kylo that didn’t matter. “Come this way, we have a lot to do,” Kylo took your hands. 

He took you through a passageway in his study, to avoid the unwanted reveal of your presence. Later, he’d make an announcement. 

A smiling woman greeted you in a large dressing room, “This is Rose, she’s my tailor and she will measure you,” Kylo whispered into your ear. 

“Hi! Are you Princess Y/N? What are you-” She began.

“Please, no questions, all will be explained later. I need discretion with this one, I don’t want anyone to know about my fiancé just yet or there could be dire consequences.” Kylo warned Rose. You were surprised at how gentle he was with her, as from what you’ve seen Kylo could be quite demanding with others. You were not surprised that he called you his fiancé, even though he hadn’t even asked you. 

“Of course Emperor,” Rose nodded, though unable to hide the smile on her face. 

“I need her head size first so I can tell the jeweler,” He asked. Rose complied, and you felt her measuring tape wrap around your head. She quickly wrote the measurements on a small notepad and and tore a piece of paper off to give to Kylo. With that he was off, leaving you with the curious tailor. 

“Oh, and sweetheart,” Kylo said as he fished something from his pocket. “You forgot this,” He held up a shiny diamond ring, with a gold band. Rose gasped, you blinking away tears rapidly as he slid the ring on to your hand. Kylo gave you one last look before heading out the door, leaving you with Rose. 

“Wow! I can’t believe the Emperor is marrying, a princess from Arrakis no less!” Rose grinned as she worked. “Tell me, how did he propose?” 

That question made you flustered, seeing as Kylo had never actually asked you. “He...it was at the masquerade, he took me to his balcony and showed me his kingdom, and told me that he didn’t want to share it alone. That’s when he asked me,” You explained, not giving many details. It wasn’t a completely lie, you just left out the part where you rejected him, leaving him distraught on the balcony as you snuck back to your kingdom. 

It was a horrible night, and completely unromantic even though Kylo tried to make it so. You couldn’t help but focus on the consequences, how your family and your people would treat you, it all seemed so much bigger than the love he was claiming to offer. Most of all, it was terrifying and you weren’t ready. You weren’t ready now either, you were just 25 years old - Kylo about six years older, and for you it seemed too early to get married. But now you had no choice. 

“Please, I can give you everything you want, just let me love you,” Kylo pleaded with you, holding the ring out closer to you just trying to get you to take it. He couldn’t take this as you turned away from him, falling to his knees. 

“Goodbye Kylo,” You told him. 

The memory made tears spring to your eyes, “Aw, it was that lovely wasn’t it? How romantic!” Rose handed you a handkerchief. You smiling to her to keep up the façade. 

You stared down at the ring wrapped around your finger, before covering it with your other hand. You closed your eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to compose yourself. “I’m so happy for you, the Emperor has been alone for so long, everyone is going to love you.” But you weren’t worried about that, you were worried about your people. 

When Rose was done, Kylo was back in time to escort you through the passageway. Even though it was just the two of you, he held your hand. Black tipped clawed fingers laced between your hand and a shiny ring glimmering in the dim passage. “I promise Y/N, I will not attack your people, only defend mine.” 

“Thank you, that’s all that I can ask for. I love my people dearly,” 

“Then you will make a lovely Empress,” Kylo smiled. “But, I should hope that you begin to see my people as yours as well, because soon they will see you as their ruler, and my wife.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter!

The night before you returned to him, Kylo had a dream of a memory, a sort of omen of what was to come. 

It was his annual masquerade, and he remembered how nervous he was. This was the night that he had been waiting for, he had known you for some time and had loved you for some time. He has...regrets, that he didn’t express that better to you. Instead impatience got the best of him, and he was more eager to kiss you than to speak the soft words that linger on the tip of his tongue. And later, when he lays in his bed drowning his sorrows in the finest liquor, he’ll regret it even more. 

He remembered seeing you come through the foyer, wearing the long red dress that he had sent you, a simple lacey black mask to go with it. Your lips were painted red and he already looked forward to ruining you, smearing red all over your jaw and his own lips. You were stunning and it made his confidence faltered. 

He walked down to the ballroom to join you, his hand sliding over your bare back as he lead you to join the rest of the dancers. This way, you could be safe with him in open sight and he could show others just who you belonged to, just who his heart belonged to. “It’s good to see you, princess,” He couldn’t say your name here, couldn’t risk your identity being revealed. 

“It’s been too long Kylo,” You grinned at him. But your eyes were sad, you haven’t visited him in some time and you missed your demonic lover. You brushed your hand over his cheek, allowing him to nuzzle you openly. Others whispered around you, of the legendary mystery girl who stole Kylo’s heart in an evening just like this one. 

“How long can you stay?” He asked you. 

“Not long, my parents have been quite watchful of me as of late,” You sighed, if they knew that you had been sneaking away to see a man and that you were no longer the innocent princess you used to be things could get very bad for you. And if they found out that it was Kylo, well...you had a feeling there would be a war, one that would cost them greatly. 

“Princess...we can’t go on like this forever,” Kylo looked at you, his mouth carved into a frown. He pulled you closer by the waist, almost afraid that you’d drift away from him.

“No we can’t Kylo.” He chose to ignore the hardness in your voice, move on to a more pleasant topic. But for the sake of his heart he wished he paid closer attention. 

He didn’t expect your rejection, that’s why it hurt so much. He thought that you loved him enough to leave everything behind. He underestimated your love for your people, as with him you had the rare opportunity to complain of your constricted life in Arrakis. From his perspective, you were just waiting for an opportunity to be free and he wanted to give that to you. 

Kylo just wanted to love you, but it seemed like he’d have to free you from your guilded cage the only other way he knew, with force.

After that night, Kylo disappeared from the masquerade. He slinked off to his room to brood alone, opening a bottle of liquor and downing half the burning drink in one chug. He wanted to make himself sick, so drunk he’d black out and forget some of the pain that he caused you. Worst of all, he didn’t even blame you, unlike him you had a family who loved and cared for you even if they stifled you. Who was he to think that you would betray that all if he simply asked? 

His body wracked with sobs, his claws tearing apart his feather filled pillows to make a mess of his bed. “Fuck I love her,” He grasped his heart over his chest, it hurt so much. He needed you here, if you were here you would comfort him. Maybe if you saw him so distraught you’d change your mind. He should have prevented you from leaving, given himself more time to try and convince you. 

When he woke up from that dream he woke up in a cold sweat, groaning as he saw the mess of feathers on his bed. Kylo scratched at his horns tiredly and sat up, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to sleep after such an intense dream. Today, he would tell his forces to advance on the perimeter of Arrakis, and he would take back his dear princess. 

Those plans changed when you showed up covered in snow and trembling before him, pleading with him for mercy. He didn’t think you could break his heart again, yet here you were. And suddenly he had to fix the mess he made. 

It was like a dream for Kylo to see you sitting across from him in his private dining room of his quarters, his ring wrapped around your finger. He knew he was staring, but you looked so beautiful even as you were eating. 

“You know it’s rude to stare,” You scolded him, narrowing your eyes. 

“I’m sorry Y/N, you know I can’t help but admire you, you’re so beautiful,” He murmured the last part, speaking softly. 

You couldn’t help the way that you’re heart leaped at his words, Kylo always gave you the most sincere of flatteries “I hope that isn’t all that you think of me,” You teased him and Kylo grinned at you. 

“No, and I think you know that. You’re smart, funny, and one of the most compassionate people I know. I’m not mad at you princess, not really…” He slides his hand across the table to cover yours.

You let out a shaky breath, looking down as his hand swallows yours. Why does your face feel hot? You’ve done far more with this man in front of you yet his kind words are making you so flustered. Seeing this, Kylo takes your hand in his to press a kiss against your knuckles, then nuzzling it just like he used to. You feel your eyes water and quickly you look away, before Kylo can say anything more he’s interrupted when an attendant brings your dessert. 

“Anyways, how have you been since I last saw you? It’s been so long,” Kylo asks you, trying to capture your attention once again. His hand is still holding yours, as his thumb tenderly brushes over your skin. 

“Well with the war and all, not very good. Everything’s so tense, and there’s always so much fighting...screaming at one another,” A part of you was relieved to be away from that, and it was one of the reasons you enjoyed visiting Kylo so much. Seeing him was always a breath of fresh air. But now, you felt like you had nowhere to escape. 

“Are you happy to be away from that at least?” Kylo’s question was hopeful, as were his eyes. 

“I’m not allowed...I shouldn’t be happy, not for this-not for what I’m doing,” You shook your head.

“I didn’t ask if you should be happy Y/N, I asked are you happy,” Kylo pointed out. “Are you happy?” He repeated. 

“Yes, god-I missed you so much,” You admitted. 

Kylo stood up from his chair swiftly, “Come here,” He opened his arms to you. As you stood in front of him he wrapped his arms around you, securing you tightly in his hold. You buried your face in his broad chest, you missed this too. There were so many nights where you wished you could just run away to this, to Kylo’s warm big arms. 

His large hand splayed on your back, rubbing up and down as he shushed the cries you didn’t realize you were making. “I know this will be very hard for you princess, but you’ll always have me.” 

You move your head from his chest, tilting it back to look up at him as he looks down at you. He wipes away the stray tears, softly kissing your forehead. “Thank you, Kylo,” You return his gesture, leaning up to kiss his chin. 

When you pull away you see a familiar longing in Kylo’s eyes, as they flicker down to your lips. “I want to make love to you,” He confesses. 

“I thought you said you didn’t ‘make love’?” You tilted your head, remembering Kylo’s impassioned speech about how fucking would always be just that. 

“I know-but now...I see that I was too fast with you, I didn’t show you my love properly or praise you enough, I just took what I wanted from you greedily.” 

“Are you sure you can control yourself?” You doubted it, you knew in the bedroom Kylo had little control of some of his more beastly tendencies and he lost all control very quickly. It was something that you had learned and accepted long ago. 

“Please, I want to try for you.” Kylo pleaded. He had a lot of making up to do with you after all, and what better way to do that than gratuitous loving sex?

 

“Oka-” You said as Kylo cut you off, his lips eagerly kissing yours. Already, it seemed like he wasn’t going to be able to keep his promise. His kisses were so hungry, messy and lacking controlled as he groaned into your mouth. He forgot how good of a kisser you were, how soft your lips felt. It had been so long and all of the sudden he felt a frenzied desperation for you. 

Mate...he needed to mate you. Forget love making, he could do that later. The more Kylo thought about reminding you of who you belonged to, the more Kylo succumbed to his darkest desires. His hands began to wander all over, one grabbing your ass, shoving his tongue in his mouth as he made you squeal. 

Soon he had both hands massaging your ass, pushing closer to his crotch as he grinded his erection against you. “Really, hard for me already?” You pulled back to catch your breath. “Thought you wanted to go slow,” You mocked him, grinding your hips back against him and returning the favor by grabbing his ass. 

“Oh fuck-shut up,” He hissed, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss. He must mate with you he needed to have you, needed to fuck you and fill you. He missed his pet’s sweet cunt so much, he just needed it. 

Moments later Kylo was tossing you down on the bed, unzipping your dress as he took it off you and leaving you on your stomach. Just as you suspected, he had lost control. There was no way you’d be making love in this position. Knowing just what he wanted to do you crawled to rest on some pillows and lifted your ass up in the air for him, spreading your thighs. If anything, that only solidified in Kylo’s mind that you were his. 

You heard tearing and sighed, another pair of panties ruined. Even if he was absolutely lost, Kylo was determined to show you that he loved you. And he sure did the way that he worked his mouth over your cunt. “Yes! You’re so fucking wet for me princess, god just like that. Arch that pretty cunt right up to my mouth mmm,” His praises were muffled as he buried his tongue in your pussy. His lips pressed around your entrance as he sucked and fucked you with his tongue. 

“Oh Kylo-” You panted. Kylo used his hand that wasn’t rubbing your clit to snake up and grope your breasts, he needed to make sure to bathe every part of your body in his attentions. 

“Hmm I love you pet, I love my fiancé and I love my Y/N and I love your cunt, so so much,” Kylo hummed, vibrations making you whimper. He began fucking you with his fingers, switching his mouth over to your clit, “Making sure this sweet cunt is nice and relaxed for me, don’t want to hurt you when I stuff you full,” Kylo coaxed you, curling his fingers against your walls. No matter how many times he fucked you, your cunt would always feel tight around his thick cock and after so long he needed to make sure you would be nice and wet for him. 

When you got to the point where you were absolutely soaking, your cunt starting to suck Kylo’s fingers back in as it throbbed for his cock, he knew it was time. He crawled over you and positioned himself behind you, kissing all along your back and then nuzzling your neck. His tail flickered around until it curled around your thigh, happy to remain there. 

His clawed hands rested besides yours as he entered your cunt, moaning about how warm and wet you are, “Ahh princess, you’re cunt’s so wet and hot, so perfect for a cock...my cock.” He hissed. He began thrusting inside of you roughly, fucking you like he was in a rut with his frenzied brutal pace. But it still felt heavenly, Kylo’s cock hitting you just in the right spot as he rutted against you. 

“Mine, love you, love you, love you!!!” He chanted, nuzzling your neck and trying to rub his scent all over you. He missed this, missed taking you like this, claiming you in his bed and making it smell like sex. He couldn’t believe he had gone so long without your cunt, his hand paling in comparison. It was like a fog in his mind had been lifted, replaced by pure bliss and pleasure. 

“Love you too Kylo,” You moaned, muffled against the pillow. He began peppering kisses all along your cheek and neck at that, still saying “I love you” all the while. 

His balls slapped against you as he slid to the hilt, the filthy sound echoing in the room. Kylo was practically purring, his hand wrapping around your waist to keep you as close as possible. Yes! This was perfect, you were perfect, he loved you and you’d finally be his wife. 

The only semblance of control he had was to not cum inside you, though he so desperately wanted to. He didn’t want to have a child when things were so unstable, even if the thought of one warmed his heart. He came on the sheets with a grunt, his hand shaking as it rubbed your clit. When you came he was praising you, “Just like that princess, cum on my hand, you’re doing so good, so good for me pet.” He cooed. “I love you,” He kissed your cheek, admiring the face you made as you came. 

You both collapsed on the bed, weak from the intensity of your ‘love making’. Kylo slid a leg over yours, on his side as you stayed resting on your stomach. “I mean it, I love you,” He repeated, over and over as he kissed your bare skin. 

You turned your head to look at him, giving him a weak smile. “So much for going slow,” and Kylo burst out into laughter. You knew him so well...


End file.
